We propose to hold a scientific meeting entitled: "Autoimmune Arthritis: New Directions," on October 23 and 24, 2002 in Memphis, TN. The meeting will take place in the facilities of the University of Tennessee and will be jointly supported by the University, the NIH and Industry. Participants in the meeting will include internationally recognized experts on the subject of autoimmunity in the development of arthritis, both MD and PhD investigators will be included to provide cross-fertilization of basic science approaches to the understanding of clinically relevant problems. The primary focus will be on the animal model of Collagen-Induced Arthritis and its potential relationship to inflammatory arthritis in humans particularly Rheumatoid Arthritis. The animal model was discovered at the University of Tennessee 25 years ago. It provided the first proof that tissue specific autoimmunity could cause inflammatory arthritis. Since the discovery of CIA, this model has become widely used as a system for the study of inflammatory arthritis in general and of Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA) in particular. Although substantial progress has been made in understanding the pathogenesis of disease, recent discoveries including association with RA susceptibility genes, mapping of susceptibility loci, the confusing role of interferon gamma in disease pathogenesis, and the emergence on new therapeutic modalities have cast new light on disease pathogenesis and make this a topical subject. The objective of this meeting will be to disseminate information on the latest advances in understanding the development of autoimmune arthritis. The program will specifically address the following objectives: 1) Clarify the role of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) in the pathogenesis of autoimmune arthritis 2) Establish how non-MHC genes contribute to both susceptibility and severity of disease 3) Determine the role of cytokines in regulating the expression of disease. 4) Investigate the ability of specific immunotherapy to prevent disease. Divergent views on these subjects have developed in different laboratories and in different parts of the world. This meeting will address those differences and provide a forum for developing new approaches and collaborations. Young Investigator travel awards are being provided to encourage involvement of trainees and other young investigators.